


A date

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Genderbent!Pitch, Sitcom AU, also Sandy probably shouldn't take advice from books, at least not the kind he reads, there was an attempt at cute blacksand but it didn't go so well, think Reba McIntire but with a few more depressing themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanderson Mansnoozie succeeds in getting a date with Pitch Black. It goes well for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need to write something, based on the sitcom AU I came up with [as seen here](http://ksclaw.tumblr.com/post/70886001568/ks-claw-you-know-whats-really-silly-right). If anyone wants to make an attempt at making this version of Blacksand succeed, then go right ahead.
> 
> The son mentioned is Trick Black who belongs to [Trick-mun](trick-mun.tumblr.com) aka [ask-trick](ask-trick.tumblr.com).

  
It's strange to see Pitch in a different outfit, than the casual one that Sandy is used to. Whenever she picks up her son at school, she is always wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt, with her long, black hair put up in a loose ponytail.

For their date however, she almost looks like an entirely different woman. Her hair has been braided and put up in a stylish setup, and she is wearing a short (but not too short) black dress with spaghetti straps and a small jacket, and a pair of elegant black stilettos that make her long, gorgeous legs seem even longer. If it weren't for the one consistency, a silver snowflake on a chain, he wouldn't have recognized her.

But there she is, waiting for him at the restaurant that Toothiana got them reservations at, and Sandy has to take a moment to take a deep breath.

_'Remember, Sanderson Mansnoozie.'_ The firm voice of Toothiana tells him at the back of his mind, a conversation they had after Toothiana told him of how she had succeeded in roping Pitch into going on a date with him, after his own failed attempts. _'Be a gentleman, and not like you've been behaving around her otherwise.'_

Sandy is not afraid to say that he is in fact, a bit ashamed about his own behavior. For weeks, ever since he started working at Lunanoff Elementary, he has been unable to take his eyes off of Miss Pitch Black. She is a beautiful woman, but there is something about her that makes her hard to approach. So Sandy had done something he had never really done before. He had taken hints from some of his favorite books, where the suave hero always managed to win over even the toughest damsel.

Granted, his first step should perhaps not have been to get her attention by accidentally groping her. He had meant to lightly brush his hand against her hip, in order to get her attention, but she had turned in the wrong moment, so he had instead brushed a hand across her rear. (And what a lovely rear it had been too, but that was beside the point).

And she had turned her head and given him a cool look before asking: “What do you think you're doing?”

And lord have mercy, all he could think of was a cheesy line that had come off as sounding completely wrong. He couldn't remember at the moment what it was, but the cool look had turned icy, and she had firmly told him that as a teacher, he should consider being a better example, especially in front of students. And then she had gone to pick up her son, before she had walked off with long, firm steps.

But now, here they are and he has absolutely no idea what to say, other than a stuttered welcome and a “you look beautiful.”

She lifts a brow, but nods, before simply saying: “Thanks. You look nice too, Mr. Mansnoozie.” Judging from her tone, she is only being civil, because she has probably been threatened by Toothiana as well, but Sandy doesn't mind. Though he does somehow get her to agree to call him 'Sanderson' rather than 'Mr. Mansnoozie.' (“Mr. Mansnoozie was my father. Please, call me Sanderson, or Sandy.”)

They order food, and then proceed to sit in awkward silence. Sandy eventually decides to at least attempt some conversation.

“Uhm, it's a lovely necklace you have there.” He starts, nodding towards the piece of jewelry, that Pitch is playing with slightly. “It suits you.”

She quirks a small smile at that, but then shrugs. “Thanks.” She says, “it was a gift from my... from my late husband.”

There is something in her voice, an odd vulnerable tone, that makes Sandy frown with slight worry. Their food arrives at that moment however, and he simply decides to just throw some random trivia out.

“Did you know lobsters are practically immortal, mostly because of how they shed their shells?”

It gets him a weird look, but it also clearly distracts her from whatever darker thoughts she might be dwelling on, so Sandy throws himself eagerly at the topic. From there, they somehow get on the topic of crab fishing, shellfish in general, and finally to a more sensible topic about the movie Forrest Gump. That leads to a talk about several kinds of movies, and while their tastes differ greatly (Pitch likes horror movies, it turns out, while Sandy is more fond of old style detective movies), it is at least a topic they can agree on.

All in all, Sandy thinks things are going well. He wouldn't go so far as to demand a good night kiss or anything, because really, that is just rude. Instead, when he later drives Pitch home, he instead first offers an apology for his earlier behavior, and then an explanation for it.

“You are a beautiful woman. I don't doubt that there are many who say this to you, but... I'm serious. You are beautiful, and stylish and elegant, and I am just... I got nervous and stupid, and it lead to some stupid decisions which lead to some dumb mistakes, as you well know. And I am just so glad, that I got to spend tonight with you like this.” At this, he takes a moment to swallow down a nervous lump in his throat, before he looks to her.

“I would be honored, if you would consider doing this with me again some other time. It doesn't have to be dinner! I mean, you are obviously a woman with taste, and anything you want to do is fine with me-”

“I can't.”

It feels like a lump of ice has been dropped into his stomach, and it probably mirrors in his expression as he lookes up at her. Pitch on her part is looking at him with something akin to regret, along with a kind of sadness.

“Sanderson... Sandy, I... “ She sighs, shaking her head. “I had a lovely time tonight. It was nice to get to properly know you, and not just as my son's teacher, but...” She grimaces, and sits back, fiddling idly with her necklace.

“I'm going through some difficult things right now.” She finally says, “and until I get some more control over those things, then it's probably not a good idea that I just... go out and date.”

Sandy sighs at that himself, but nods. “I understand. I just hope that... well...” At that, he looks up at her, and while he is still upset, he hopes he looks serious enough for her.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, then I'm always willing to listen. I mean, even just as a friend! It- It doesn't even have to involve a date or anything.”

She looks at him for a long while, before she gives a slight nod of her own. “Thanks. I'll think about it. Goodnight, Sanderson.”

“Goodnight Pitch.” He watches her walk up to her front door, and sighs when she doesn't look back. Whatever she is going through, it's something that weighs heavily on her mind.

He just hopes that she will confide in him some day.

\----

“God damn it.” Pitch sighs, once she has closed the door behind her. Outside, she hears the revving of a car engine, as Sanderson drives off, and with a tired sigh she gets her shoes off and heads to the kitchen. It's late, but she doesn't feel physically tired, despite the glasses of wine she had tonight. So rather than go to bed with a heavy heart, she grabs a plate and some of the cookies she baked with Trick earlier that day, and boils some hot water for a cup of tea.

When the tea is ready, she settles on the couch and turns on the television on a low volume and flicks idly through the channels. She can't decide if it's irony or something else, when one of her favorite film channels is showing _The Maltese Falcon_. For a moment, she considers watching it, but then ends up flicking to another channel anyway. She'd never really had the patience for detective movies.


End file.
